


Kiss Me

by Bronzeflower



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy wants to be kissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

“Tooooraaaoooo!” Luffy screamed as he launched himself at Law.

“What do you want? I’m busy.” Law said, frowning.

“Torao! Torao!” Luffy repeated until Law snapped at him.

“What?”

“Kiss me.” LUffy ordered, puckering his lips.

“No.” Law tried to go back to reading his boo.

“Please?” Luffy tried again.

“No.” Law said again.

“Pretty please?”

“The physical appearance of the please doesn’t change my answer.” Law deadpanned.

“Come on, Torao! Please, kiss me!” Luffy begged. “Pretty please with a cheery on top?”

“If I kiss you, will you go away?” Law asked.

“Yes!” Luffy replied.

Law sighed before giving Luffy a quick peck on the lips. Luffy grinned.

“Thanks, Torao!” Luffy yelled as he left.


End file.
